When bones are fractured, cracked, or ligaments are lengthened or ruptured, an orthopedic cast or splint is often applied to the injured area to immobilize the injured joints and muscles partially or entirely.
One issue with using splints or casts is that they can often not be easily applied to and removed from the injured area. For example, application of a plaster bandage can be complicated, and once the plaster bandage is placed over the injured area, it typically remains in place for about five weeks, which can promote the growth of mold or infectious bacteria. Further, the process of the removing cast by using a saw can generate dust, which can cause problems to the injured area.
Moreover, when the cast is applied around the injured area, it can be difficult to initiate early joint movement, and inaccurate or abnormal fixation cannot be checked through intermediate inspections due to the cast covering the injured area. Even after the splint or cast is removed, it can often be replaced with another type of splint, for the rehabilitation phase and can result in similar issues noted above. Since rehabilitation cannot be started until bone immobilization is completed, the application of a splint to the injured area can lead to muscular atrophy. Long recovery times can result in unnecessary costs to the injured person, since there are a number of the healthcare providers and other individuals (e.g., patients, employers, rehabilitation centers and health insurance companies) involved in the recovery process.
Thus, there is a need for an immobilization system that can overcome these and other issues.